zzzapfandomcom-20200214-history
Series 2 (1994)
Series 2 (1994) Series 2 of ZZZap! aired from January - March 1994. It introduced a new character called Daisy Dares, played by Deborah McCallum. The background for Series 2 onwards had a blue (daylight) background instead of black like it had been in Series 1. The boat on the right middle square was replaced by a TV like electrical zap and Cuthbert Lilly had a burst zoom that showed him jumping back from his square and the paper repairing itself (obviously filmed backwards.) Episode 1: (Original Airdate: 7th January 1994) Cuthbert Lilly Cuthbert buys himself a goldfish which causes him a lot of trouble! Smart Arty Arty plays a round of golf. The Handymen The Hands construct waving cards. Puzzle Page Basket/Farm Tractor.' Daisy Dares You '''The sketch involves 'Daisy challenging a selection of children to perform a 'gungy limbo' challenge. '''Episode 2: (Original Airdate: 14th January 1994) Cuthbert Lilly '''Cuthbert goes in a taxi, but he upsets the driver and the vehicle chases him. Smart Arty Arty repairs his fence. '''The Handymen The Hands make a jumping bug on a string. Puzzle Page Office. Daisy Dares You Daisy challenges some kids to clean a kitchen floor and not slip. Episode 3: (Original Airdate: 21st January 1994) Cuthbert Lilly '''Cuthbert gets the hiccups, so he tries to cure them. Smart Arty Arty has trouble putting his picture up. '''The Handymen '''The Hands show you how to make Mad Faces. '''Puzzle Page Dartboard/Tree In Blossom. Daisy Dares You Daisy challenges some kids to cross steps in a swimming pool. Episode 4: (Original Airdate: 28th January 1994) Cuthbert Lilly '''Cuthbert goes to a Valentine's party. Smart Arty Arty has a go at miming. '''The Handymen The Hands change a 2p coin into a 10p coin. Puzzle Page Fish and Chips/Roulette Wheel/Fire Engine Daisy Dares You Daisy sets some kids a messy cricket challenge. Episode 5: (Original Airdate: 5/2/1994) Cuthbert Lilly Cuthbert has trouble watering the flowers in his window box. Smart Arty Arty goes for a ride in his car. The Handymen The Hands show you how to make a Cool Handshake. Puzzle Page '''Apple/Helicopter/Elephant. '''Daisy Dares You Daisy dares some kids to touch people wearing giant gloves and not let buckets of gunge fall on them. Episode 6: (Original Airdate: 12/2/1994) Cuthbert Lilly Cuthbert goes limboing in the park, but he hurts his back.' Smart Arty' Arty has trouble with a cat and mouse.' The Handymen '''The Hands make' a floating bag. '''Puzzle Page '''Baby/Beef. '''Daisy Dares You '''Daisy sets some kids a messy strawberries and cream challenge. '''Episode 7: (Original Airdate: 19/2/1994) Cuthbert Lilly '''Cuthbert goes to a department store. Smart Arty Arty deals with some spilt paint. The Handymen''' The Hands show you how to burst through paper. Daisy Dares You Daisy challenges a group of children to build a tower of cards. Episode 8: (Original Airdate: 26/2/1994) Cuthbert Lilly '''Cuthbert is a chef. '''Smart Arty '''Arty goes fishing. '''The Handymen '''The Hands perform the Magic Elephant Trick. Puzzle Page''' Tennis Ball. Daisy Dares You Daisy challenges some kids to throw water at people and a policeman. Episode 9: (Original Airdate: 3rd March 1994) Cuthbert Lilly '''Cuthbert goes to the cinema. '''Smart Arty Arty goes to the fairground. The Handymen The Hands show you how to make a Chocolate Treat. Puzzle Page '''Lighthouse/Basketball. '''Daisy Dares You Daisy sets some kids a scooter challenge. Episode 10: (Original Airdate: 10th March 1994) Cuthbert Lilly Cuthbert has problems sticking a picture to his bedroom wall. Smart Arty Arty goes sunbathing. The Handymen The Hands show you how to make a picture laugh. Daisy Dares You 'Daisy 'sets a messy party challenge... Category:Series